Essayer de réparer ses erreurs
by AkiHime20
Summary: Harry perd la femme qu'il aime dans la bataille final et est renvoyé dans le temps pour essayer de changer les choses, mais y arrivera-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

_**Essayer** **De** **Réparer** **Ses** **Erreurs…**_

Prologue : Fin… ?

Il le savait. Tout avait une fin. Tout finissait par finir un jour ou l'autre.

Pourtant, tout le monde rêve du bonheur éternel. Un bonheur qui ne prendrait jamais fin, une joie que tout le monde connaîtrait et chérirait jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Mais le temps m'était toujours un terme à tout. Tel le cycle des saisons, lorsque le printemps laisse place à l'été puis à l'automne et à l'hiver, le bonheur laisse place à la tristesse. Mais le printemps revient à la fin de l'hiver et tout comme lui le bonheur revient après la tristesse…

Pourtant par fois, on perd espoir et on abandonne. Parce que l'on ne comprend pas comment on va pouvoir retrouver le bonheur lorsque la douleur est trop forte.

Harry regardait autour de lui avec impassibilité. Son cœur ne battait plus vraiment dans sa poitrine. Autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup trop de mort et de désespoir pour qu'il puisse un jour envisager de se reconstruire vraiment.

Tout autour de lui, les gens sautaient de joie et voulaient le prendre dans leur bras, le féliciter, le congratuler… il n'avait que faire de ce qu'il lui disait. Il ne voulait pas être encore là. Il voulait être avec ceux qu'il aimait, il voulait pouvoir, juste une dernière fois, prendre celle qu'il aimait dans ces bras. Il voulait juste avoir une dernière chance de lui dire « Je t'aime ! » Il voulait pouvoir une dernière fois se disputer avec Draco et lui dire qu'il voulait bien essayer d'être son ami. Il voulait rattraper les erreurs qu'il avait faites en suivant aveuglement Dumbledore sans jamais le remettre en question. Il voulait pouvoir voir quel très bon professeur était réellement Severus Rogue dessous ses aires bourrus… Lui voulait pleurer sur tout ce qu'il avait perdu, il voulait pleurer les amis, les instants de bonheurs passés avec eux qu'il ne pourrait plus répéter…

Alors au milieu de cette foule folle de joie, lui se mit à pleurer. Ces larmes calmèrent peu à peu le bonheur autour de lui, chacun s'écartant silencieusement de lui. Alors il put enfin se diriger vers le corps sans vie de celle que son cœur avait si longtemps aimé sans qu'il trouve le courage de le lui dire, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le lui demander avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il mit un genou à terre et la souleva dans ses bras. Et puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, marchant sans le voir les sorciers baisser la tête, par honte ou par respect. Il quitta le château et se rendit près du chêne qui avait accueilli tellement de leurs discutions. Là, il laissa sa magie agir toute seule, la libérant sans chercher à le faire passer par sa baguette ou par un sort. Et elle lui répondit, douceur et compréhension, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Avant qu'elle ne se retrouve muselée et enchaînée.

-Reste en paix…

Il déposa lentement la jeune fille par terre et sa magie l'enveloppa, nettoyant son corps de la saleté et l'habillant dans une robe blanche, la coiffant, puis créant une tombe pour elle. Harry ne bougea pas de la nuit. Des heures durant, il pleura au-dessus d'elle, à genoux dans la terre. Et puis il finit par tomber s'endormir là. Juste avant de tomber dans un sommeil trop profond, il murmura.

-Si seulement on pouvait remonter le temps. Il y a tant de chose que je ferais différemment…

* * *

Bonsoir, je commence donc à poster une nouvelle histoire HP, le jumelage sera inconnue (en grande partie parce que je n'ai pas encore fini tout se que je voulais avec cette histoire et que je ne veux pas vous le donner tout de suite.

Attention, je peu déjà vous dire que se ne serra pas un Harry/Ginny pour la simple raison que je n'aime pas ce couple: Harry n'épousera pas une fangirl! (ce que, à mon avis est totalement Ginevra Weasley)

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon histoire et je vais essayer de poster rapidement la suite, mais je ne peut rien promettre, je suis dans une formation très prenante et n'ai plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire pour le plaisir. Pas de Beta, donc si intéréssé pour reprendre et corriger mes fautes, sentez vous bienvenu.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

1 : Un nouvel espoir… ?

Des coups à la porte de son placard le tirèrent du sommeil. Harry ouvrit les yeux avec surprise. Déboussolé, il regarda autour de lui, un peu tremblant du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il ne comprenait pas où il était jusqu'à ce que la voix de sa tante ne lui parvienne, toujours aussi hargneuse et détestable.

-Debout ! C'est l'anniversaire de Dudley, il faut que tout soit parfait lorsqu'il descendra !

Harry se frotta les yeux et mit ses lunettes. Un rêve. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, sinon il serait sur cette tombe faite de magie à pleurer ce qu'il avait perdu. Et puis en plus, sa tante ne lui parlerait pas sur ce ton… Mais certains visage de ses rêve devenait déjà flou dans sa tête, surtout celui de la fille qui le faisait pleurer tellement par sa mort, à la fin de son rêve. La celle chose qu'il pouvait être sûr, c'est que c'était pour une fille qu'il aimait qu'il était désespéré.

Un hurlement d'horreur retentit dans la maison.

Le petit garçon de neuf ans se figea, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Sa tante n'avait encore jamais hurlé comme ça. Pas même pour le gronder de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cela devait être vraiment très grave et il ne voulait pas être accusé d'être responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Il écouta des pas venir de l'étage, dévaler les marches et lui envoyer plein de poussière dessus. La voix de son oncle lui parvint à son tour et il se blottit au fond de son lit, vers les marches les plus basses, espérant disparaitre. Il n'était pas encore sortit du placard, donc il ne pouvait pas être responsable.

La porte de son placard s'ouvrit soudain et son oncle apparu.

-Sort de là, mon garçon ! Je ne supporterais pas une minute de plus ta bizarrerie dans cette maison ! Dehors !

Harry sortit en tenant la petite couverture sale qu'il savait lui appartenir. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Son oncle le saisit par la peau du cou et l'emmena dans la voiture. Il démarra en trombe et pris la direction d'une ville aussi éloigné que possible de chez eux. Il roula la majeure partie de la journée, puis arrêta la voiture. Là il ordonna à Harry de descendre, et le repris par la peau du coup pour le faire entrer dans un bâtiment. Il eut tout juste le temps de lire « Orphelinat des… » avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'il ne soit poussé à l'intérieur.

Son oncle prit un air respectable et contrit, dissimulant parfaitement la haine et la rage qui l'animait lorsqu'une jeune femme sortie d'un bureau et parla d'une voix douce.

-Bonjours. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

-Oui. Voyez-vous, ce garçon est le neveu de ma femme. Il nous a été confié il y a longtemps, mais nous ne pouvons plus subvenir convenablement à ses besoins. Auriez-vous une place dans votre établissement pour lui ?

-Oh, je suis désolé que vous ne puissiez pas continuer de prendre soin de lui. Oui, bien sûr, une place vient de se libérer hier. Venez donc dans mon bureau, nous allons remplir toute la paperasse nécessaire. Entrez, entrez.

Harry avait rapidement baissé les yeux et regardé par terre. Il serait fort la couverture de bébé dans ses mains. Son oncle l'entraina avec lui en serrant son cou. Il le lâcha et lui fit signe de s'assoir sur une des chaises à côté de lui. Le petit garçon ne dit rien, il n'avait de toute façon rien à dire, c'était inutile. Son oncle ne changerait jamais d'avis, non pas que Harry voulait qu'il change d'avis. Il serait surement beaucoup plus heureux dans cet orphelinat que chez les Dursley.

Après une heure, tous les papiers étaient dument signés et rangé dans un nouveau dossier portant une étiquette avec le nom d'Hadrien Lillian Potter. Son oncle lui tapota la tête de façon à lui faire mal plutôt que de le réconforter, puis partie sans un regard en arrière. La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers lui.

-Allez, viens, Hadrien. Il est presque l'heure du repas. Je vais en profiter pour te présenter à tout le monde. Après manger, je te ferais visiter et te montrerait ta nouvelle chambre.

Harry hocha la tête, ses cheveux tombant un peu devant ses yeux. Il ne dit rien alors que Mme Jaïna le guidait dans le bâtiment, lui donnant les règles primordiales à respecter chez eux. Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre en silence. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler, parce que les mots donnaient une porte sur le cœur et l'esprit, et il ne voulait pas. Pas avant de savoir à qui il avait affaire. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et le garçon aux cheveux noir découvrit une vingtaine d'enfants installés à une grande table. Ils parlaient ensemble avec animations de quelque chose. Mme Jaïna attira l'attention en se raclant la gorge.

-Une minute d'attention, tout le monde.

Chacun se tourna vers eux et se tuent.

-Nous avons un nouveau pensionnaire à compter d'aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle Hadrien Potter et il a neuf ans. Je voudrais que vous lui fassiez un bon accueil parmi vous.

Harry fit un signe de tête pour saluer tout le monde, mais il ne dit rien. Un garçon lança soudain, curieux.

-Pourquoi il a rejoint l'orphelinat ?

-Jules ! Ne demande pas comme ça, si ça se trouve, c'est parce que ses parents sont mort y'a pas longtemps…

-Oh, ça va, Stéphanie, fait pas ta rabat-joie parce que ton Roméo est partie hier.

-Du calme, vous deux, ne commencer pas à vous disputer maintenant, ou vous n'aurez pas de désert. Et non, ce n'est pas à cause de la mort de ses parents qu'il est parmi nous maintenant. Il les a perdu il y a longtemps, mais a été confié à la garde de sa tante et de son oncle. Malheureusement, ils ne peuvent plus prendre soin de lui et nous l'ont confié. Ils ne pensent pas pouvoir un jour venir le reprendre dans leur soin, mais ils vont essayer.

Harry regarda par terre et murmura assez fort pour que les plus proches entendent quand même.

-Ce n'ai pas vrais. Ils ne vont jamais revenir. Ils voulaient juste se débarrassés de moi.

-Allons, ne dit pas ça, Hadrien, ce n'ai pas vrais…

-Alors pourquoi vous a-t-il donné une fausse adresse et un faux de téléphone ? Et puis il n'est pas au chômage, il dirige sa propre entreprise d'agrafeuse, ma tante n'a jamais travaillé et mon cousin est plus gros qu'une baleine échoué.

À cela, la jeune femme ne trouva rien à redire. Elle le regarda bouche bée, si l'homme lui avait effectivement mentis, elle allait devoir porter plainte contre lui pour abandon abusif d'enfant. Les enfants à table le regardaient un peu surpris et choqué par son voix impassible. Harry rebaissa la tête et ne dit plus rien de la soirée.

Il s'assit près du bout de la table et mangea peu en silence, écoutant les autres parlers. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, découvrir où il allait dormir et se rouler en boule pour la nuit. Il était épuisé et tout de même un peu triste que ses parents est fini par faire ce dont ils l'avaient toujours menacé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient fait et cela le blessait plus que le geste en lui-même.

Il pensa tout de même avec joie que dans sa hâte de se débarrasser de lui, Vernon Dursley en avait oublié l'anniversaire de son fils et l'avait manqué en étant sur la route pour se débarrasser de lui. Dudley ne lui pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir été là aujourd'hui, et il avait dû piquer crise sur crise et faire caprice sur caprice auprès de sa mère pour compenser. Et comme Pétunia était une fervente partisane des Enfants Rois, il y aurait beaucoup plus de cadeaux que prévu et des dépenses supplémentaires imprévus à la pelle. Et demain serait encore pire pour son père…

Une petite vengeance où il n'avait rien besoin de faire. Harry attendit que tout le monde ai fini de manger. Au dessert, il prit timidement un yaourt nature, puis, voyant que personne ne lui disait rien, il le mangea lentement en chaque culière savourant. Enfin, cinq des enfants commencèrent à débarrasser la table. Voyant cela, Harry se leva et entreprit de les aider, mais Mme Jaïna posa une main sur son épaule, l'empêchant de continuer.

-C'est leur tour de le faire, aujourd'hui. Tu pourras aider une autre fois, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'ajouterais aussi au planning des tâches ménagères. Pour ce soir, on va te trouver un vêtement de nuit et un lit bien chaud pour dormir. Viens avec moi.

Dès que la porte se referma sur eux, Harry entendit les autres se mettre à parler entre eux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'ils parlaient de lui. Peut lui importait. Il avait juste besoin d'un toit pour dormir et d'un peu de nourriture pour survivre. Et si les autres ne l'aimaient pas et faisait comme Dudley et sa bande, il saurait quoi faire contre eux. Se cacher dans un coin et attendre que ça passe. Mme Jaïna parla beaucoup, énonçant d'autre règles à suivre, comme le levé à sept heure en semaine et dix heure au plus tard le weekend, l'extinction des feux à vingt-et-une heure trente. Il pourrait prendre un bain une fois par semaine, le dimanche, les autres jours, c'était douche obligatoire, et ne pas dépasser une demi-heure sous l'eau chaude.

Harry ne dit rien, les règles étaient beaucoup plus souple que ce à quoi il était habitué, il n'aurait pas de mal à se faire à tout ça. Bien au contraire. Il apprit également qu'il serait prié de choisir une activité extrascolaire à faire entre du sport ou de l'art, musique ou art plastique. Cela l'intéressait beaucoup. Il adorait dessiner, plus tard, il voudrait bien avoir un métier en rapport avec la peinture. Il lui demanderait plus tard s'il pouvait. Mais en attendant, il voulait dormir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte et Mme Jaïna s'excusa d'avant si ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, le garçon qui avait occupé cette chambre était un sportif et ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup de la décoration. Elle ouvrit la porte et Harry trouva une chambre aussi grande que celle de Dudley avec un lit et une table de chevet, un bureau et des livres, du papier et des crayons. Dans un coin, il y avait même un vieux chevalet.

-Le chevalet était là avant et il n'a jamais bougé de place, c'est l'un des mystères de la maison, personne n'a réussi à le faire bouger. Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux, sauf le casser, lui dit l'adulte en fouillant dans le placard incrusté dans le mur. Ah, je me disais bien qu'il n'avait pas tout emmené. Tiens, enfile ça, demain, on ira t'acheter de vrais vêtement. Je viendrais te réveiller vers sept heures trente, et nous irons à Liverpool pour faire des courses.

Mme Jaïna lui souhaita bonne nuit et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Harry se changea rapidement et se glissa dans les draps. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

Il se réveilla tout seul le lendemain et prit ses vêtements pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il remarqua dans le miroir que ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et lui tombaient dans le cou. Cela le fit sourire et il les brossa rapidement avec une brosse abandonné sur le bord de l'évier. Il enleva tous les cheveux avant de la remettre en place. Il prit ensuite une douche chaude rapidement et regagna sa chambre sur a pointe des pieds. Là, il attacha le plus de ses cheveux possible en une petite queue de cheval, mais les mèches de devant, trop courte, lui tombait devant le visage.

Il vit alors qu'il avait encore une heure avant que Mme Jaïna ne vienne le chercher. Il alla donc s'assoir à son nouveau bureau et prit une page blanche et un crayon gris. Il dessina le château qu'il avait vu dans son rêve qui lui avait semblé durer des années. Il était tellement plongé dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas Mme Jaïna frapper à la porte et sursauta lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-C'est très jolie, Hadrien ! Mais tu dois être levé depuis longtemps pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et se leva. Il attendit qu'elle lui dise quelque chose, mais elle semblait incapable de défaire son regard de la feuille de papier. Harry baissa la tête, faisant ses cheveux caché son visage en grande partie et donc la rougeur qui lui était monté aux joues.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa contemplation, Mme Jaïna s'excusa et ils se rendirent à la salle à manger. Là, il y avait toute sorte de céréale et de confiture avec du pain de posé sur la table. Il y avait également des piles de bol, de verres et des petits tat de couverts.

Harry se servit timidement un demi-bol de céréale au chocolat et y ajouta du lait. Il mangea un peu plus vite que la veille, impatient d'allé faire des courses pour avoir des vêtements à sa taille.

Le trajet jusqu'à Liverpool ne prenait pas longtemps et moins de deux heures plus tard, Harry, non, il n'était plus Harry maintenant, il était Hadrien, était dans un magasin de vêtement et essayait une tenue à sa taille qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Le jean avait été teint en noir et le T-shirt, violet foncé, avait une croix celte avait des symboles runique dessus. Il aimait beaucoup l'ensemble, mais ne savait pas s'il pouvait demander pour l'avoir. Un peu inquiet, il sortit de la cabine d'essayage et regarda Mme Jaïna qui l'attendait avec plusieurs autres tenus un peu semblable, toutes dans des couleurs plutôt sombres, à sa demande silencieuse.

-Oh, je crois que nous avons trouvé le style qui te correspond parfaitement. Tu avais raison, les couleurs sombres te vont à ravir et te mettent en valeur. Essais vite les autres, et si tout te plais, on passera au sous vêtement et aux pyjamas. Et peut-être quelques accessoires si il nous reste un peu de temps après tout ça.

Hadrien, fou de joie approuva avec un grand sourire et de grand signe de tête. Il attrapa la pile de vêtement que sa nouvelle gardienne lui tendit. Mme Jaïna sourit à son enthousiasme et pensa qu'elle aimerait bien que certains des autres garçons soit comme lui quand il s'agissait de leur acheter des vêtements. Elle récupéra rapidement la première tenue et alla la payer d'avance. Il n'était hors de question que le petit garçon reporte les chiffons dix fois trop grands qu'il avait en arrivant.

-Enfile plutôt ça et donne-moi les vêtements que tu avais en arrivant, tu pourras en faire des chiffons ou les jeter lorsque nous reviendront à l'orphelinat.

C'est donc avec les joues rouges qu'Hadrien quitta le magasin après une heure à chercher des sous-vêtements et des pyjamas à sa taille. Il avait également eu droit à une ceinture avec des petites décorations argentés, et quelques bijoux qu'il avait trouvés jolies. Il les avait tous mit et ils complétaient parfaitement sa tenue, pour son plus grand plaisir. Hadrien embrassa Mme Jaïna sur la joue pour la remercie avant de pouvoir se retenir. Mais lorsque il vit ce qu'il avait fait, il se mordit la lèvre et recula rapidement. Heureusement, elle rigola, ne semblant pas avoir vue son malaise.

-Bien. Maintenant, direction un magasin dont je suis sûr que tu vas adorer le contenu.

Hadrien ne dit rien et s'assit à l'arrière. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la veille au soir, mais cela lui convenait et ça ne semblait pas déranger la jeune femme. Il regarda défiler les magasins, heureux de ne plus être chez les Dursley. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi heureux dans sa vie. Et cela lui plaisait. Il se prenait à espérer que les autres enfants de l'orphelinat l'apprécie, et qu'il puisse être heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment grand pour vivre de par lui-même. Il était tellement plongé dans ces pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la voiture s'était garer. Il se détacha rapidement et sortie rejoindre Mme Jaïna. Celle-ci lui prit la main et l'entraina vers une petite boutique dont l'enseigne multicolore clamait « L'Art dans tous ses états ! » Hadrien ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda avec attention tout ce qu'il y avait en vitrine.

-Allez, entre. En voyant ton dessin ce matin, je me suis dit que tu voudrais avoir quelques affaires bien à toi pour dessiner ou peindre. Comme c'est la première fois, tu peux choisir tout ce que tu veux, mais par la suite, se seras avec ton argent de poche que tu payeras.

Hadrien entra lentement dans la boutique, il adorait déjà tout ici. Il pourrait faire plein de chose avec ce qu'il y avait là. Il prit un panier et se dirigea vers les blocs de dessin et en prit trois avec des grains de papier différents, un fin, un moyen et un gros. Il choisit ensuite de prendre une boite de 72 crayons de couleurs en bois, des pastels, des fusains, des crayons de bois gris à mines de différentes tailles et un coffret de peinture avec des aquarelles et des peintures sèches mais aussi toutes sortes de pinceaux et quelques toiles blanches de différentes tailles. Il finit par regarder les chevalets, avant de se souvenir qu'il en avait déjà un dans sa chambre. Il retourna donc vers Mme Jaïna qui parlait avec le vendeur, un vieil homme à l'aura sympathique. Le garçon pensa soudain qu'il en avait peut-être trop prit, mais Mme Jaïna lui sourit gentiment et approuva d'un signe de tête et régla la note sans sourciller.

-Très bien, et maintenant, direction, la maison !

Dans la voiture, Hadrien sortie le bloc à grain moyen et un crayon de bois gris 2B. Il passa tout le trajet à esquisser un portrait, mais il ne laissa pas Mme Jaïna voir ce que c'était lorsque elle arrêta enfin la voiture devant l'orphelinat. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs aida rapidement à emmener toutes ses nouvelles affaires dans sa chambre, les ranger à leur place avant de reprendre le dessin qu'il avait commencé.

Il était tellement plongé dans son dessin qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait et sursauta vivement lorsque une main se posa sur son épaule une heure plus tard. Il regarda avec inquiétude par-dessus son épaule, mais c'était l'un des aînés de l'orphelinat, Marc, qui le regardait avec attention.

-Il est l'heure de passer à table, Hadrien.

Hadrien tourna la tête vers l'horloge avec surprise puis rougit vivement avant de cacher son dessin, de se lever.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde est en retard le weekend, mais je te passerais mon vieux réveil, tu n'auras qu'a le programmer pour les heures des repas avant de dessiner.

Le plus jeune le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un petit sourire. En entrant dans la salle à manger, il constata qu'effectivement, ils n'étaient pas les derniers arrivés. Il se remit à la même place que la veille et écouta ce qui se passait. Il se sentait heureux ici, il ne voulait pas repartir. Jamais.

* * *

Voilà, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, mais je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra, elle est écrite, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais la mettre en ligne, n'hésité pas à commenter, j'ai essayer de répondre lorsque quelque chose m'était demandé et tous les commentaires mon fait très plaisir.

A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

2 : Une lettre en parchemin… ?

Une année passa plus rapidement que ne l'aurait cru possible Hadrien. Il aimait plus que tout la vie à l'orphelinat et rêvait de plus en plus d'épisode de son rêve qu'il avait fait avant d'y être conduit. Il avait presque tout mis sur le papier, et affiché dans sa chambre. Il avait offert le premier dessin après avoir obtenus ses fournitures à Mme Jaïna, un portrait d'elle, pour Noël. Il avait également fait un portrait de tout le monde en train de faire ce qu'ils aimaient le plus.

À l'école, il avait rencontré une fille qui était un peu à part comme lui, mais elle préférait les livres et les études aux arts. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. Ils étaient en quelque sorte devenu amis, sans qu'ils puissent dire ce qui les avait rapprochés. Ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble, et Hermione lui parla d'une lettre qu'elle avait reçu pour un pensionnat pour surdouée en Ecosse, elle irait passer dix mois de l'année là-bas à partir de la rentrée prochaine.

Hadrien ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre semblable ne lui arrive peu de temps avant le départ pour les grandes vacances. Il avait été fou de joie en lisant son nom, Hadrien Lillian Potter, et sa chambre sur l'enveloppe. Il pourrait aller dans la même école que son amie ! Mme Jaïna pour sa part était beaucoup plus perplexe, et elle envoya rapidement une lettre pour demander à rencontrer un des professeurs responsable de l'école pour en savoir plus.

Un courrier arrivé le lendemain lui annonça la venue du Professeur Rogue, professeur de potion et Chef de la Maison Serpentard, le samedi, une semaine plus tard, pour dix heures.

La semaine était passée encore plus vite que d'habitude, et Hadrien se réfugiait dans sa chambre dès que possible, un nouveau dessin accaparait toute son attention, un portrait. Il ne voulait pas le rater juste à cause de la venue d'un professeur de sa future école. Il se demanda si Poudlard ressemblait un peu au château qu'il avait dessiné l'année d'avant.

Il fut content de tracer le dernier trait d'argent et de mettre le titre et sa signature en bas à droite de la page, avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à sa porte de chambre.

-Entrez !

Il se leva, prit son dernier dessin et se dirigea vers la porte mais ce figea en voyant l'homme dans l'embrasure. Il baissa les yeux sur son dessin puis regarda de nouveau l'homme devant lui. Hadrien en resta bouche bée. Il se reprit lorsque l'homme entra dans la pièce d'un pas lent et mesuré, les yeux fixés sur la peinture d'une femme aux cheveux roux tenant un bébé dans les bras. Il s'en approcha et lu le titre, 'Lily et Hadrien'. Il détourna le regard et tomba sur une scène d'anniversaire dessin au pastel représentant un garçon blond aux yeux gris plein d'étoile tenant un petit dragon dans ses mains. Autour de lui, il y avait des livres, un chaudron et des ingrédients. Le titre était 'Les meilleurs cadeaux des onze ans de Draco'.

-Draco…

-Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, Monsieur Rogue ? demanda Mme Jaïna qui était toujours à la porte.

-Oui. Mon filleule. C'est exactement lui et ce qu'il a adoré pour ses onze ans il y a quelque mois.

Hadrien se sentis soudain très mal-à-l'aise en entendant le nom de l'homme. Il hésita un peu avant de tendre le portrait qu'il venait de terminer à l'inconnu et murmura.

-Je cois que c'est pour vous…

L'homme prit le dessin qu'il lui tendait et se figea en se voyant au-dessus d'un chaudron, les trais du visage détendu et un petit sourire aux lèvres, la bannière de Serpentard dernière lui. Il regarda dans le coin de l'image et lu 'Severus, Maitre des Potions'.

Il regarda alors l'enfant devant lui avec une grande attention. Pour la première fois, il le regarda avec attention. Petit et mince, de longs cheveux noirs dont quelques mèches tombaient devant son visage d'ange, des yeux verts émeraude. Et une cicatrice bien connue dans le monde magique en forme d'éclaire sur le côté droit de son visage.

-Potter…

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Voilà qui est surprenant. Tout le monde vous croyait chez votre tante et votre oncle.

-Les Dursley m'ont officiellement abandonné il y a un an, Monsieur Rogue. Est-ce que je peux vous demandez si tous mes dessins sont vrais ?

Le professeur l'étudia un long moment avant de répondre.

-Oui. Tout me semble correspondre au monde magique. Je ne crois pas pouvoir apporter meilleur preuve que vos dessins sans faire moi-même de la magie. Comment avez-vous fait pour réaliser tout cela ?

-Ce sont mes rêves, monsieur Rogue… Rien d'autre que les rêves que je fais depuis un an. Mais j'espère qu'ils ne deviendront pas réalité…

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que sinon toutes les personnes affichées au mur et qui appartienne au monde magique vont mourir dans sept ans. Et vous aussi.

Rogue resta un long moment sans rien dire, avant de se tourner vers Mme Jaïna.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus simple si je conduisais Monsieur Potter faire ses courses pour la rentrée tout de suite et que je vous le ramenais demain pour dix heures au plus tard. Je voudrais lui faire rencontrer quelques-unes des personnes qu'il a dessinées, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Madame.

-Oh, non, si tous ses dessins sont vrais, alors je vais vous faire confiance. Hadrien m'a dit un jour qu'il ne réussissait à dessiner que les personnes en qui il avait entièrement confiance dans ses rêves lorsque je l'ai trouvé à jeter l'esquisse d'un vieil homme à long barbe pour la vingtième fois. Hadrien, tu peux faire rapidement un sac avec toutes les affaires dont tu auras besoin, je vais aller parler avec Monsieur Rogue dans le hall d'entrée en t'attendant.

Hadrien approuva d'un signe de tête et se détourna des deux adultes pour se préparer. Il mit un pyjama noir, des sous vêtement de rechange, une trousse avec ses crayons de couleurs et un bloc de dessin dedans, il glissa les portraits de magiciens et les différents paysages magiques dont le château. Il prit aussi son porte-monnaie avec les trois mois d'argent de poches qu'il avait gardé de côté. Il alla ensuite chercher sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain, il en profita pour se coiffer, attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute avec un lien vert et argent.

Il rejoignit ensuite les adultes à l'entré. Le garçon prit le manteau noir et long que lui avaient offert ses camarades pour noël et l'enfila. Ils avaient trouvés qu'il ressemblait un peu aux robes dont il habillait presque toujours ses personnages dans ses dessins. Il fit un signe d'au revoir à Mme Jaïna et suivit le grand homme en noir dehors. Là, il l'entraina jusqu'à la route et leva sa baguette noir. Hadrien le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il sursauta vivement lorsqu'un bus bleu à trois étages apparu dans un 'bang' devant eux.

-Bienvenue dans le magico bus, pour trois noise par passager nous vous conduisons où vous voulez dans la Grande Bretagne, il suffit de nous donner l'adresse. Oh, bonjour, professeur Rogue. Pour le chemin de Traverse, encore une fois ?

-Oui, deux passagers, des chaises nous conviendrons très bien et nous ne prendrons pas de chocolat chaud.

-Six noises, s'il vous plait et attention au départ !

Hadrien se dépêcha de monter à la suite du professeur et s'assit à côté de lui. Il s'agrippa inconsciemment à son siège et ferma les yeux. Dans ses rêves, le bus finissait toujours par l'envoyer valser à la fin ou pendant le trajet. Et il se sentait toujours un peu malade tout le long du chemin.

Heureusement, lorsqu'il se sentit décoller de son siège lorsque le bus s'arrêta enfin, le professeur Rogue le rattrapa avec force. Hadrien lui adressa un sourire contrit en remerciement et le suivit dehors. Ils étaient devant le Chaudron Baveur. Ils entrèrent rapidement et Rogue plaça une main sur son épaule et le guida rapidement vers l'entrée de l'Allée. Il n'avait pas envie que la foule remarque qu'il était le 'Garçon-qui-a-survécus', dans ses rêves, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans être arrêté par quelqu'un qui voulait le féliciter pour quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et dont il ne se souvenait pas !

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour célébrer cette nouvelle année!

Même si je ne répond pas au review de tout le monde, sachez qu'elle me rende folle de joie, tout comme les suivie et les favoris, je n'aurais jamais pensée que mon histoire plairait à autant de gens!

Je m'excuse pour l'orthographe malhabile, je n'ai pas de Bêta!

Bonne année! Bonne santé! Plein de bonne chose! Et à bientôt pour la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

3 : Découvertes surprenantes… ?

La découverte d'un Chemin de Traverse beaucoup moins peuplé le fit sourire, il aurait moins de chance d'être agressé tout de suite par des gens hystériques et un peu fou. Il suivit le professeur jusqu'à la banque des sorciers et laissa l'homme demander à parler avec le gestionnaire des comptes Potter. Ils furent introduits dans un bureau où un gobelin lisait un document avec la plus grande attention.

-Asseyiez-vous. Je suis à vous tout de suite.

Hadrien hésita un peu, puis prit place à côté du professeur qui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le garçon reconnu le gobelin lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux vers eux. Il sorti un dessin de son sac et murmura sans le vouloir.

-Gripsec…

-Oui, jeune humain. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été présenté à vous par le passé. Vous êtes ?

Le garçon paniqua un peu mais se calma en prenant une profonde inspiration et il tendit le dessin à la petite créature.

-Je suis Hadrien Potter. Enchanté, Monsieur Gripsec…

-Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes le 593ème enfant à nous donner ce nom. Mais vous êtes le premier à me donner un dessin de moi aussi détaillé.

-Il a des portraits de beaucoup de gens du monde magique, mais il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient réelle jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Maitre Gobelin. Il a aussi un portrait de moi, et c'est la première fois que je le rencontre.

-Voilà qui est très intéressant… Je vais tout de même suivre la procédure.

Le gobelin sortie une feuille de parchemin et un petit couteau.

-Il me faudrait une goutte de votre sang, Mr Potter.

Hadrien jeta un regard inquiet vers le professeur qui le rassura d'un signe de tête. Il prit la petite lame et se piqua rapidement le bout d'un doigt. Il le laissa tomber au-dessus de la feuille et regarda se former des lignes et des mots.

'Hadrien Lillian Potter

Né le : 31 juillet 1980

Père : James Charlus Potter (décédé – 1981)

Mère : Lily Rose Potter née Evans (décédée - 1981)

Parrains : Sirius Orion Black (en attente d'un procès)

Severus Tobias Rogue (vivant)

Marraine : Marianne Charlotte Londubat (vivante – internée à Sainte Mangouste)

Minerva Haleina McGonagall (vivante)

Gardiens : Severus Tobias Rogue – Maitre des Potions (Monde Magique)

Juliette Marie Jaïna –Directrice de l'Orphelinat des Lilas Blancs (Monde Sans-Pouvoir)

Dons : Mémoire d'un futur possible

Dessin'

Hadrien regardait la feuille dans ses mains sans bouger. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait encore de la famille de vivante ? Et son parrain était juste à côté de lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il jamais venu le voir avant ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais su dans ses rêves ?

-P-professeur Rogue… vous êtes mon gardien dans le monde magique ?

-Quoi ?!

Hadrien lui tendit le parchemin et baissa la tête. Il avait mis l'homme en colère contre lui, il n'allait pas vouloir le laisser continuer ses courses pour Poudlard maintenant. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le professeur se lever et se tourner un peu tremblant vers lui. Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

-J'ignorais que tes parents avaient fait de moi l'un de tes parains. Je me souviens avoir signé quelque chose pour Lily juste après ta naissance, mais elle n'a jamais eu le temps de m'expliquer ce que c'était. Maintenant, je sais que c'était un document pour être ton second parrain. Et de ce fait, je suis devenu ton tuteur lorsque le premier a été envoyé en prison. Et un sorcier très important dans le monde magique a affirmé qu'il était ton nouveau gardien. Personne n'a jamais remis sa parole en doute.

Rogue le relâcha et se tourna vers le gobelin pour lui donner le parchemin.

-Mr Gripsec, pouvez-vous me dire toutes les actions qui ont eu lieu dans les comptes et les propriétés Potter depuis la mort de James et Lily le 31 octobre 1981 ?

-Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de mouvement, ou tout du moins, pas à ma connaissance.

La créature magique sonna une petite cloche et donna plusieurs ordres brefs et précis. Aussitôt, il y eu un branlebas de combat de tous les côtés, des dossiers sortie de partout et des feuilles volant de tous côtés. Après dix minutes, tout se calma, et les deux sorciers découvrirent une pile de dossier assez importante devant eux. Hadrien dit juste assez fort pour que tout l'entende.

-Si autant de dossiers, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je ne veux pas savoir ce que beaucoup est dans le monde magique…

-C'est beaucoup Mr Potter. Beaucoup trop et je ne comprends pas d'où tout cela peut bien venir. Lorsqu'un testament est gelé, toutes les possessions de la famille le sont aussi. Le testament des Potter n'ayant jamais été ouvert, rien n'aurait dû pouvoir se faire, sauf si un gobelin a abusé de son pouvoir !

Il ouvrit le premier dossier de la pile et le parcourut rapidement. Aussitôt, il sembla entrer dans une colère noire, il fit sonner une cloche, mais elle était beaucoup plus grosse et résonna beaucoup plus longtemps. Il y eut des cris, des bruits de personne courant dans les couloirs, des portes qui se fermaient brutalement…

Inquiet, Hadrien se rapprocha du professeur et agrippa sa robe de sorcier noire. La porte du bureau se rouvrit enfin, et un gobelin qui avait l'air beaucoup plus dangereux que les autres s'avança. Il parla avec colère et impatience.

-Pourquoi sonner l'alarme, Gobelin Gripsec ?

-Quelqu'un a enfreint les règles ! Quelqu'un a touché à un compte qui n'était pas le sien et volé à l'intérieur !

-Quel compte a été volé ?

-La famille Potter, Roi Gobelin. Son héritier et son tuteur viennent de le découvrir en même temps que moi.

Hadrien trembla lorsque le regard acéré du Roi se posa sur lui et Rogue, qui se plaça un peu en avant pour défendre le plus jeune si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais le Roi ne fit pas un pas dans leur direction. Il rapporta rapidement son attention sur Gripsec et lui posa des questions dans leur langue natale, le Globleinblabling. Les deux sorciers attendaient que les gobelins se rappellent leur présence. Hadrien sortie son bloc de dessin et regarda les portraits qui s'y trouvait. Il tira un peu sur la manche de l'adulte à côté de lui.

Rogue ne savaient pas trop ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver, il n'avait jamais été impliqué dans un problème de vol à la banque des sorciers. Et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. L'homme sentit tirer sur sa manche, baissant les yeux, il vit Hadrien lui tendre un bloc de dessin. Curieux, il se mit à le parcourir. Très vite, il ouvrit de grands yeux face à tout ce qu'il y avait sur la première page. Le cerbère du garde-chasse, un filet du diable, des clés volantes, un jeux d'échec géant, des flacons contenant des potions et du feu devant une porte et un pierre rouge au centre de la page, deux mains noires prête à s'en emparer, Hadrien avait mis comme titre 'les épreuves de la Pierre Philosophale'. Cela correspondait à ce que Dumbledore voulait faire avec la Pierre. Mais s'il en croire le dessin, ce ne serait qu'une plaisanterie que des premières années pourraient franchir sans trop de problème.

Il pinça les lèvres de fureur et tourna la page. Ce qu'il vit le fit blêmir. Un serpent immense avec de gros yeux jaunes et noirs, des écailles vertes blanches et noires et des crocs gouttant de liquide violet. Un basilic. Et d'après le décore autour, il était dans Poudlard. Rogue leva les yeux vers Hadrien.

-Tu as vue tout ça à Poudlard ?

Le garçon de onze ans approuva de la tête. Mais il ne dit rien, il avait oublié ses dessins, et aurait voulu que l'homme passe à la suite plus vite. Il voulut tourner rapidement plusieurs pages, mais avant qu'il ne trouve ce qu'il voulait, les gobelins se rappelèrent à eux.

-Il semblerait qu'Albus Dumbledore se soit crut permis de nous duper sans conséquence. Il va avoir une petite surprise la prochaine fois qu'il entrera dans notre banque. Tous vos biens volés vous seront rendu, Mr Potter. Vous pouvez en être sûr et certain. En attendant, Gringotts se chargera de financer tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Hadrien le remercia d'un petit sourire et d'un signe de tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, mais aussi, il ne voulait pas vraiment parler non plus. Il aimait beaucoup son silence. Le Roi gobelin lui présenta une bourse et lui dit.

-Cette bouses ne s'ouvrira que pour vous et vous fournira ce dont vous avez besoin.

Hadrien la prit timidement, les joues un peu rouges.

-Merci beaucoup, se sentit-il obligé de murmurer. Puisse votre or doubler d'ici le coucher du soleil…

-Et vos ennemis mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Rogue comprit tout de suite que le Roi appréciait son deuxième filleule grâce à sa salutation, il en serait donc plus enclin à réparer les tords perpétrer contre sa famille. Il salua de la tête et demanda à pouvoir suivre l'avancer dans leur actions contre Albus Dumbledore.

-Je serais ravis de voir cet ennemi qui est le vôtre payer pour son crime par votre lame.

Un sourire plein de dents lui répondit.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir, Mr Rogue. Que vos voutes soit toujours pleine.

-Et celles de vos ennemis égorgés dans leur sommeil emplissent les vôtres.

Le Roi éclata de rire et leur fit signe de partir. Un gobelin les raccompagna rapidement dans le grand hall d'accueil où beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières paniqués assaillait les comptoirs pour savoir pourquoi la banque avait fermé ses porte de façon aussi brutale et sans appelle. Le gobelin qui les accompagnait soupira et frappa violement le sol plusieurs fois pour attirer l'attention et obtenir le silence.

-Les règles de confiance de notre banque ont été enfreintes par un sorcier. Il sera très rapidement convoqué dans nos murs et subira les sanctions qu'il mérite. En attendant son arrivé, veuillez attendre dans le calme, aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Monsieur Rogue, Héritier Potter, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux sorciers derrière lui, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous joindre au votre et attendre la réouverture des portes pour partir. Bonne journée à vous et que votre or coule à flot.

-Et que vos ennemis tremblent à votre nom.

Et il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son Roi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Essayer**

 **De**

 **Réparer**

 **Ses**

 **Erreurs…**

* * *

4 : Meilleurs amis… ?

Rogue conduisit Hadrien jusqu'à des sièges et le fit assoir. Il prit place à côté de lui et surveilla la foule des sorciers qui parlaient maintenant avec animation des nouvelles que venait de leur donner le gobelin. Il vit tout de suite le blond fière et symbole de la noblesse sang-pur venir vers lui suivit de près par son fils du coin de l'œil, il vit Hadrien tourner rapidement les pages de son bloc à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Severus, mon ami, voilà quelque chose de très inhabituel.

-Lucius. Il semblerait que vous soyez venu faire un état de vos comptes aujourd'hui.

-Oui. Savez-vous qui va arriver ?

-Très certainement. Et je ne vous dirais pas de façon aussi cavalière qui c'est. Juste que quelqu'un va tomber de très haut dans les prochaines heures.

Hadrien trouva à ce moment-là les dessins qu'il cherchait et il les sortit du bloc. Il tendit les deux à l'homme blond sans rien dire. Il sentait qu'il le devait, après tout, il ne leurs avait pas demandé la permission pour les dessiner et la politesse voulait que cela ne se fasse pas. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux après que l'homme les eut pris en levant un sourcil.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme de masque, pourtant il laissa transparaître sa surprise en voyant son portrait et celui de son fils s'étaler sur les deux feuilles que lui avait tendues l'enfant qui accompagnait son ami de longue date. Il releva les yeux et le regarda avec attention, mais le garçon avait baissé la tête et semblait se sentir coupable de ses œuvres. Il regarda alors Severus, qui soutient son regard sans broncher pendant quelque seconde avant de lui tendre une feuille d'un papier semblable à celle qu'il tenait déjà. Lucius la prit et vit un portrait fidèle au Maitre des Potions.

-Il ne m'a jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui, précisa mine de rien Severus.

Le grand blond leva un sourcil et répondit.

-Voilà qui est… surprenant. Et très impressionnant, jeune homme. Comment vous appelez vous ?

Hadrien recula un peu dans le dossier de sa chaise et murmura.

-Hadrien Potter, Monsieur Malfoy…

-Je suis désolé, je crains de ne pas vous avoir entendu. Pourriez-vous me rappeler votre nom en parlant plus fort ?

Le garçon rougit plus fort, mais ne répondit pas. Severus soupira et le fit pour lui.

-Lucius, je te présente Hadrien, l'héritier de la noble famille lésé qui a engendré toute cette situation unique. Il ne parle presque jamais et toujours beaucoup trop bas, ne lui en tient pas trop rigueur.

-Bien sûr que non, voyons. Hadrien, je tiens à vous féliciter pour l'exactitude des portraits que vous avez réalisés. La curiosité me pousse tout de même à vous demander si vous n'auriez pas réalisé un portrait de ma femme, Narcissia, à tout hasard.

Hadrien le regarda rapidement avec de grands yeux avant de chercher rapidement dans son bloc. Il tremblait tellement que quelques feuilles s'en échappèrent et se rependirent sur le sol au milieu du groupe. Le garçon se mit alors franchement à paniquer, au grand amusement des deux adultes et la curiosité de Draco qui se pencha pour l'aider à les ramasser. Il regarda les papiers qu'il au fur et à mesure qu'il les récupérait. Il ne pouvait pas cacher son admiration face à ce qu'il voyait.

-C'est vraiment bien fait !

-Merci, murmura Hadrien sans lever les yeux du sol.

De sa position, Draco vit la cicatrice sur son front et compris quel était son nom de famille, mais voyant la timidité dont il faisait preuve, il comprit pourquoi son parrain n'avait pas dit son nom de famille à voix haute. Il aurait été complètement traumatisé si les gens lui sauteraient dessus pour le féliciter pour quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas mettre en colère son parrain contre lui, la dernière fois, il l'avait menacé de ne plus lui donner de leçon de potion en avance.

-Je m'appelle Draco.

-Je sais, tu es le filleul de Mr Rogue toi aussi… Ah, non, oublie ça…

Le petit blond lui tendit les dessins et le regarda les remettre soigneusement en place en essayant de comprendre ce qu'avait dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il remarqua que les adultes les regardaient et il demanda tranquillement.

-Oncle Sev', tu es le parrain d'Hadrien ?

Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur puis répondit.

-Oui, mais crois bien que je l'ignorais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis également son gardien magique, ce que j'ignorais également.

Lucius Malfoy fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle, flairant l'illégalité à dis lieues.

-Comment ça, tu l'ignorais, Severus, ce n'ai pas possible, tu as du recevoir un courrier te l'annonçant à la mort de ces parents ou tuteurs précédent.

-Je le sais très bien, mais les testaments de ses parents n'ont jamais étés lus, si bien que sa magie m'a reconnue mais que je ne le savais pas. Sa mère était une amie d'enfance, elle m'a demandé de signer quelques papiers en me demandant de lui faire confiance. Je n'avais vu aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance à l'époque et il s'avère qu'elle m'a confié son bien le plus précieux.

-Elle ?

-Oui, elle.

Lucius fit appelle à toute sa maitrise pour ne pas montrer sa stupéfaction sur son visage, mais Severus n'eut aucun mal à voir au travers de son masque et il sourit un peu. Ce n'était pas souvent que son ami était suffisamment ébranlé par une nouvelle pour la laisser filtrer de son masque publique. Ils auraient probablement continués leur dialogue en devinette si les portes de la banque ne s'étaient pas ouvertes à ce moment-là.

Le maitre des potions se leva et se plaça à côté de Lucius, son masque de Serpentard bien en place.

-Ah, il semblerait que notre coupable soit enfin arrivé.

Draco regarda Hadrien se mettre derrière leur parrain commun et se soustraire ainsi à la vue de la majorité de la salle. Les deux blonds virent alors Albus Dumbledore s'avancer avec son aire de grand-père sur le visage. Il portait une de ses robes au couleur vive qui lui donnait l'air plus fou qu'autre chose. Il voulut se diriger vers Severus lorsqu'il le vit au côté du Prince de Serpentard de leurs générations, mais des gobelins l'entourèrent et le sommèrent de les suivre.

Un grand silence tomba dans le hall lorsque tous entendirent ces mots. Le criminel allant subir la Loi Gobelin, en respect avec le dernier traité en vigueur datant du quinzième siècle, était le sorcier qui disait être le plus grand sorcier de la lumière ? L'homme fut entraîne dans les entrailles de la banque et peu pensait qu'il pourrait un jour revoir la lumière du soleil.

* * *

 _Whoa! Autant de review! Je n'en revient pas qu'autant de personne aime assez mon histoire pour me laisser un commentaire! Je suis heureuse que plus de personne la suive également._

 _Je vous rassure tout de suite, cher lecteur, cette histoire n'ai pas abandonné (comme vous venez de le lire) et j'ai déjà la première année couché sur le papier (il me faut par contre le temps de finir de le taper sur mon ordinateur.) Je passe beaucoup moins de temps à l'écriture cette année que je ne l'ai fait l'année dernière, raison de ma longue absence._

 _Merci à Clefto pour tes review des quatre premiers chapitres, ils m'ont beaucoup fait rire. Pour le rôle de Ron, tu verras, je préfère ne pas gâcher la surprise, ce qui la fait envoyer à l'orphelinat? je ni est pas vraiment réfléchit, juste un grand acte de magie qui affecte toute la maison Dursley. Si d'autre lecteurs sont intéressés, je peut essayer d'en écrire un one-shot séparé. Pareil pour le destin de Dumbledore au mains des Gobelins. La Maison d'Hadrien? Surprise, surprise! Mais je me doute que certain on des doutes. Vous pouvez toujours me faire par de vos envie (je ne garantis pas de mis coller, mais je peux essayer... peut-être.) Ses souvenirs, comme tu l'as déjà vue, lui apparaissent sous forme de rêve, qu'il a presque tous retranscrit sur le papier._

 _Pour toi, Serpentardecoeur, le suspense vas te paraître long, je ne vais pas commencer le romantisme avant la quatrième année de Harry à Poudlard. Mais je peux déjà te dire qu'il n'a qu'une seule fille dans son coeur, pas plus (je n'aime pas particulièrement les harem, au contraire, je les lis avec beaucoup de résistance.)_

 _Certains, dans leurs review ou PM, me dise qu'ils voudraient bien un Harry/Hermione, mais surtout pas un couple avec Ginny (je n'aime pas du tout se couple! Cette fille est amoureuse d'Harry avant même de le rencontrer! c'est pas le garçon qu'elle épouse, c'est un mythe!)... Je vais devoir vous décevoir, j'avais à l'esprit un Harry/Mystère et Draco/Hermione, parce que j'aime beaucoup se couple. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé de quoi faire de Voldemort pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie de suivre le canon ais je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose de cliché ou de trop vue et revue dans les différentes fanfictions. Si vous avez des envies, ou des idées de directions, vous êtes les bienvenues pour donner vos avis._

 _Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe que je rate, je n'ai personne pour me relire avant la publication (si quelqu'un en a envie, Review ou PM moi et on verra comment s'arranger.) Mais surtout:_

 **Merci à tous et à bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Essayer**

 **de**

 **Réparer**

 **Ses**

 **Erreurs ...**

 **5 : Le Chemin de Traverse…**

Lucius, Severus et les deux enfants furent parmi les premiers à quitter la banque et reprendre leur journée, les Malfoy modifiant leurs emplois du temps pour les accompagner dans leurs courses de rentré. Draco et Hadrien étaient un peu en retrait des deux adultes et le blond présentait tout ce qui faisait un peu peur à son ami. Et il y avait beaucoup de chose qui faisait peur au garçon, à un point qui stupéfia les trois autres. Seul, il avait mis un masque pour faire croire que tout allait bien, mais maintenant qu'il y avait Draco avec eux, Hadrien ne voyait pas de raison de le garder plus longtemps.

Ce fut donc sous le bavardage du blond qu'Hadrien découvrit les différents magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Autant dire qu'il préféra cent fois le faire de cette façon plutôt qu'avec Hagrid. Le demi-géant était certes très gentil, mais il avait trop la tête ailleurs pour être vraiment responsable et bien faire une introduction au monde magique.

Ils allèrent en premier à la librairie, 'Chez Fleury et Botte'. Là, Lucius demanda à Draco de rester avec Severus avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

-Il doit aller chercher Narcissia, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait les courses pour la première année de Draco sans elle, commenta le maitre des potions avec amusement.

-Disons simplement qu'il n'a pas envie de dormir sur un canapé pendant un mois, précisa tout bas Draco pour que seule Hadrien et Severus l'entendent.

Hadrien sourie avec amusement et Severus fit semblant de désapprouver le commentaire, mais ses yeux noir brillait d'amusement. Il se dirigea vers les rayons de livres neuf et entrepris de trouver les livres nécessaire à des premières années. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les rassembler et il les posa dans un panier.

-Draco, je ne parle pas pour toi. Hadrien, fait le tour de la boutique pour choisir les livres qui t'intéresses. Tu peux en prendre autant que tu veux.

Le garçon hésita un peu, mais fini par se tourner vers les rayonnages et parcourir les titres sur les tranches des livres. Il reprit plusieurs livres sur les différentes matières principales afin d'en savoir plus. Il passa ensuite dans un autre rayon et s'arrêta net en voyant le premier titre, 'L'art sorcier à travers les âges'. Il le prit rapidement avant de se rendre compte que le rayon était rempli de livre portant sur le même sujet. Il se mit alors à choisir soigneusement pour ne pas avoir deux livres traitant de la même façon d'un même sujet.

Draco et Severus le regardèrent faire sans rentrer dans le rayon, amusés de le voir sortir de sa carapace de timidité pour des livres sur les arts. Le plus jeune attira l'attention de l'ainé.

-Je crois qu'il est fanatique des arts.

-Je le pense aussi. Et je crois qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il veut faire quand il sera adulte. Et toi, Draco, tu as une idée ?

-Oui, répondit le blond avec un grand sérieux. Je veux être Maitre Potioniste. J'aime créer des potions avec toi et j'ai hâte d'en apprendre plein d'autre à Poudlard.

Severus sourit avec fierté. Contrairement à ce que pensait la plupart des élèves, si il se montrait aussi dure, c'était parce que les potions étaient quelque chose de très dangereux qui pouvait très facilement causer votre mort si vous ne faisiez pas attention. Savoir que son filleul tenait à maitriser cet art lui faisait grand plaisir, car il aimait transmettre son savoir. Mais avec Dumbledore comme directeur, il ne pouvait pas le montrer, et devait être un grand salaud avec tout le monde. Dieu qu'il détestait le vieux sorcier et priait pour qu'il ne quitte plus jamais la nation Gobeline.

Alors qu'Hadrien dévalisait scrupuleusement le rayon un peu poussiéreux des arts magique, Lucius revient en compagnie de son épouse. Celle-ci en voulait un peu aux deux garçons de sa vie d'avoir changé ainsi de programme pour la journée, mais lorsqu'elle vit le petit garçon noir chercher des livres d'arts sous le regard attentif de Severus, elle comprit tout de suite qui il était. Elle mit une main à sa bouche et s'exclama en gardant un ton bas pour ne pas attirer d'attention non désiré.

-Mon dieu ! C'est le portrait de Tante Doire !

-Ta tante qui a épousé un Potter ? Murmura Lucius.

-Oui. James lui ressemblait un peu plus qu'à son père, mais son fils semble avoir hérité des gènes Black qui coulait dans ses veines. C'est stupéfiant.

De son côté, Hadrien était totalement perdu dans son monde, il avait complètement oublié ceux qui le regardait choisir ses livres. Il passa ainsi près d'une heure dans le même rayon et fini par prendre un exemplaire de chaque livre qui s'y trouvait. Il vit alors quelques fournitures juste à côté, mais lorsqu'il les examina, il les trouva de mauvaise qualité par rapport à ce qu'il trouvait chez 'L'art dans tous ses états !'. Il passa donc son chemin sans rien prendre, il n'avait pas envie de gaspiller l'argent que lui avaient donné les gobelins.

Il tomba ensuite sur un rayon dédié à l'éthique et les manières sorcières. Il prit plusieurs livres plutôt précis pour toutes les occasions, il ne voulait pas insulter quelqu'un sans le savoir. Hadrien se mit alors à flâner dans les rayons, peut désireux de prendre autre chose. Il finit par trouver Severus et Draco parlant au-dessus d'un livre de potion avancé. Il passa son chemin sans les interrompre et passa au rayon suivant où il y trouva Lucius dans un livre d'histoire celte. De nouveau, il passa son chemin sans déranger le lecteur et poursuivit son exploration de la boutique.

Il finit par trouver un rayon parlant des animaux magiques et pensa à toutes les créatures qu'il avait dessinées sans toujours savoir ce que c'était. Il se mit donc en quête d'une encyclopédie complète qui pourrait assouvir sa curiosité. Hadrien en vit une, mais elle était trop haute pour qu'il puisse l'attraper. Il recula un peu et buta contre quelqu'un. Mortifié, il s'excusa rapidement en regardant par terre. La personne qu'il avait bousculée était une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui rigola doucement à sa panique évidente.

-Du calme, jeune homme, il n'y a pas de mal, cela arrive à tout le monde de bousculer quelqu'un de temps en temps.

Hadrien releva les yeux et reconnue la dame d'un de ses portraits. Il le chercha fébrilement dans son bloc de dessins et le lui donna en s'excusant.

-Il n'y a rien à excuser, Hadrien. Lucius m'a déjà dit que tu ne savais pas que nous étions réelle, il est donc normal que tu ne nous es pas demandé avant de les réaliser. Et puis ce sont des dessins magnifiques. Tu peux me redessiner quand tu veux, jeune homme.

Le garçon rougit sous le compliment et se détourna. Il regarda le livre beaucoup trop haut pour lui et essaya de l'attraper une dernière fois, surtout pour cacher son malaise face au compliment qui lui était adressé. Il allait se détourner vers une autre, lorsque Narcissia le prit et le lui tendit. Aussitôt, Hadrien devient encore plus rouge et la remercia encore plus bas. Il remarqua qu'elle avait un livre sur les familiers sorciers. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler et se demandait ce que c'était.

-Nous devrions allez manger quelques choses avant de continuer nos achats. Il est déjà midi passé.

Narcissia reposa le livre avec un petit soupire et marmonnant qu'elle le prendrait une autre fois et partie chercher les autres. Hadrien hésita un peu puis en glissa deux exemplaires dans son panier avant de rattraper les autres. Il remarqua que Lucius avait le même regard que sa femme et il choisit de glisser le livre dans son panier lorsqu'ils eurent le dos tourné. La même chose se passa avec Severus et Draco. À chaque fois, il avait le sentiment qu'ils devaient rapidement avoir le livre qu'ils regardaient.

Hadrien choisit de prendre les devants et alla rapidement à la caisse pour payer. Il mit d'abords les quatre livres qu'il comptait offrir aux autres et demanda s'il pouvait avoir quatre paquets cadeaux séparé pour chacun d'eux. Le caissier fut assez rapide pour qu'Hadrien puisse les cacher avant l'arrivés des autres.

-Pardon, je n'ai pas vue le temps passer dans les livres d'art…

-Ce n'ai rien, Draco et Severus adore faire pareil dans les livres de potions et moi dans les livres d'histoire, le rassura Lucius avec un signe négligeant de la main.

Hadrien grimaça un peu lorsqu'il dû payer la note plutôt salé pour ses livres, mais la bourse des gobelins lui donna tout ce dont il avait besoin, lui évitant de se retrouver dans une situation plutôt embarrassante. Lucius leva un sourcil en voyant la bourse, mais ne commenta pas et régla rapidement pour les livres scolaires de Draco.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un restaurant de la rue pour manger un repas bien mérité. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table, Harry vit entrer une famille avec une fille rousse qui lui était très familière, la tête plongé dans un livre. Il se tourna vers les trois adultes et leur demanda si il pouvait demander à quelque personnes de se joindre à eux, ce que les adultes acceptèrent du bout des lèvres, pas sur de vouloir des moldus à leurs tables. Mais le sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Hadrien les convainquit d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs se dirigea rapidement vers les Granger, tout heureux de les voir ici en même temps que lui. Il tapota sur l'épaule d'Hermione, sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui parler lorsqu'elle lisait quelque chose.

-Oui, papa, attend, je fini de lire cette fable sur Hadrien…

-Hermione, je ne suis pas encore papa, tu sais ? Chuchota Hadrien à son oreille.

Il savait à peu près comment elle allait réagir mais il voulait voir ça. La rousse ne le déçut pas, elle fit un bond de dis centimètres de haut et poussa un cri de sourie en regardant vers lui.

-Hadrien ! Tu as aussi eu une lettre pour Poudlard ? C'est trop bien, on va aller dans la même école, comme on l'avait voulu, et puis on pourra…

-Doucement, citrouille, laisse-le parler avant de faire les réponses toute seule. Je crois qu'il voulait nous demander quelque chose, l'interrompit sa mère par habitude.

Hadrien les salua poliment et leur proposa.

-Vous pouvez venir manger avec nous, si vous voulez, il y a encore de la place à notre table…

Les Granger se concertèrent du regard avant d'accepter. Hadrien les guida donc vers sa table et fit rapidement les présentations. Hermione ouvrit de grand yeux en les voyant assit côte à côte. Elle se tourna vers Hadrien et lâcha.

-Comment diable as-tu fait ? J'aurais dû le savoir quand tu m'as donné le mien, mais quand même, c'est super choquant à chaque fois !

Severus leva un sourcil en entendant la jeune fille.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Miss Granger ?

-Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas être impolie envers vous, Monsieur Rogue. Hadrien a fait mon portrait plongée dans un livre dans une immense bibliothèque avec un chat orange avant même de me rencontrer. Il me là donné le jour de notre rencontre, en fait.

Draco la regarda avec surprise. En attendant dans la librairie, son père lui avait donné son propre portrait et il avait trouvé ça stupéfiant, surtout parce qu'il avait exactement eu la réaction représentée.

-Toi aussi ?

-Oui, il en a plein, mais il est mortifié à chaque fois qu'il découvre que son dessin représente quelqu'un qui existe réellement. Et non, je ne me moque pas de toi, Hadrien.

Durant le repas, les adultes s'apprivoisèrent entre eux alors que les enfants parlaient déjà à bâton rompu de tout et de rien. Lorsque vient enfin le dessert, Draco leur demanda.

-Dans quelles Maisons pensez-vous que vous allez être envoyés ?

-Maison ?

-Oh, il y a quatre Maisons à Poudlard. Serpentard, Maison de la ruse et de l'ambition, Serdaigle, Maison de la sagesse et de la connaissance, Poufsouffle, Maison de la fidélité et de l'amitié, et Griffondor, Maison du courage et de la bravoure. C'est tout du moins les véritables présentations des Maisons. Mais tout le monde les présentes autrement : les Serpentard sont les futures mages noirs, les Serdaigle les coincés et les bouquinistes, les Poufsouffle les faibles et les peureux et les Griffondor les héros de la lumière.

-C'est stupide, marmonna Hadrien. Si on en croit les rumeurs, je suis un Poufsouffle et Hermione une Serdaigle.

-Mais nous sommes tous les deux ambitieux, Hadrien, toi tu veux devenir un grand peintre et moi je veux être médecin, enfin guérisseur. Donc la Maison de Serpentard nous convient aussi. Et toi Draco ?

-Serpentard. Ma famille a presque toujours été dans cette Maison parce que nous sommes extrêmement ambitieux.

Draco en parlait comme si c'était un défaut et cela surpris la seule fille de leur petit groupe.

-Tu en parles comme si c'était quelque chose de mal, tu ne devrais pas.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que ce sont les ambitieux qui font tourner et avancer le monde. Sans ambition, tu ne vas pas très loin.

-Mais la majorité ne pense pas comme toi.

-Et bien si la majorité n'est pas capable de comprendre que 'Savoir, c'est pouvoir', ce n'est pas ton problème, laisse les donc mariné dans leur médiocrité. Ce n'est pas en pensant aux autres qu'Einstein inventa la Bombe Atomique, même si il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle détruise deux villes au Japon.

Hadrien sourit en approuvant les mots de son amie. Draco regarda les deux continuer de débattre sur le sujet et il comprit que c'était Hadrien qui avait permis à la fillette de penser ainsi et de l'affirmer sans la moindre gêne.

-Vous devez plutôt être des Serpentard, tous les deux…

-On verra bien ce que dira le chapeau de Godric Griffondor, murmura distraitement Hadrien avant de finir son dessert.

Les adultes allez à Poudlard se figèrent en entendant cela et se tournèrent vers le garçon.

-Hadrien, il ne faut jamais en parler avant d'être à Poudlard. C'est une tradition que personne ne sache comment les élèves sont répartis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, c'est quelque chose qui n'a jamais été remis en question...

Mr Granger prit alors la parole d'un air pensif.

-Je crois que c'est par justice, les enfants du monde moldus ignore presque tout de Poudlard, alors il est juste que les enfants du monde magique, qui en savent déjà plus qu'eux sur la magie se retrouve à pied d'égalité avec eux pour quelque chose. Vous ne pensez pas, Lord Malfoy ?

-C'est possible. Mais nous le faisons surtout par tradition, nous ignorions ce qui allait se passer enfant, donc nos enfants ne doivent pas savoir non plus. Un petit stresse que nous avons tous connu et qui ne fait pas de mal. Et puis il apparait encore plus magique de cette façon.

Les Malfoy invitèrent les Granger à continuer leurs courses avec eux, chacun n'ayant visité que la libraire le matin.

Les trois enfants continuèrent de débattre sur les Maisons et leurs réputations alors que les adultes discutaient plutôt économies et politique. Leur première arrêt fut pour le magasin de vêtement 'Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers'. Pendant que les trois premières années attendaient pour se faire mesurer dans leurs robes, Draco remarqua que les cheveux d'Hadrien, qui était sur le tabouret d'essayage, étaient beaucoup plus longs que ce qu'il avait cru. Ils atteignaient facilement ses genoux même si ils étaient attachés très haut sur sa tête.

-Tes cheveux sont super longs, Hadrien !

-Oui, approuva Hermione, je les lui envie, les miens ne sont pas beaux du tout, il refuse de se laisser dompter peu importe ce que je leur fait.

Debout sur le tabouret, Hadrien ne pouvait rien faire pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues en écoutant ses deux amis parler. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher dans un trou, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger à cause des épingles piquées un peu partout dans son uniforme. Heureusement, Mme Guipure en avait fini avec lui et il put s'esquiver vers les chaises où les adultes discutaient. Il sortit son bloc de dessin et ne releva pas la tête avant qu'il ne soit temps de passer à la prochaine boutique.

Sa réaction fit beaucoup rire les deux autres et Mme Guipure du les rappeler à l'ordre pour pouvoir finir. Enfin, dix minutes plus tard, elle leur demandait de repasser dans une heure.

-Vos commandes vous attendrons si vous ne pouvez pas revenir aujourd'hui jusqu'à votre prochaine visite.

-Merci, Madame Guipure.

Le prochain arrêt fut pour acheter un télescope, mais les Granger et Hadrien secouèrent la tête en voyant les appareils datant d'au moins un siècle en arrière. Ils s'entreregardèrent et ressortirent sans rien prendre. Ils iraient dans un magasin moldus pour s'équiper à la première occasion. Les sorciers froncèrent les sourcils en les voyants sortir les mains vides et les attendre dehors. Lucius alla les rejoindre et leur demanda si quelque chose ne convenait pas. Hermione hésita et répondit avec incertitude.

-À dire vrais… Nous allons en acheter nos télescopes dans le monde moldus, il y a des magasins qui en ont des beaucoup plus perfectionné et facile à utiliser. Sans vouloir vous offensé, le modèle que vous envisagé de prendre pour Draco est très similaire à celui utilisé par mon grand-père quand il était jeune…

Lucius resta un peu interloqué par ce que lui disait la jeune fille. Les moldus étaient en avance sur eux dans l'observation des étoiles ? Voilà qui semblait bien difficile à croire. Ressentant son scepticisme, Mr Granger proposa.

-Nous pouvons vous emmenez dans un magasin spécialisé après avoir acheté tout le reste si vous le voulez et vous pourrez le voir par vous-même.

Le sang-pur hésita puis acquiesça. Il n'avait rien à perdre en allant voir et puis son fils méritait ce qui se faisait de mieux. Il alla donc chercher sa famille et leur expliqua ce que lui avait expliqué les Granger, il ajouta que cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal et que Draco méritait le meilleur pour ses études. Ils quittèrent donc la boutique eux aussi sans rien acheter.

Leur prochaine arrêt pour la papèterie se passa presque de la même façon, mais cette fois-ci, les Granger et Hadrien prirent tout de même une petite réserve de parchemins, de plumes et d'encres, pour les devoirs et les contrôles. Mais ils prévoyaient de prendre des cahiers et des stylos moldus pour prendre des notes durant les leçons elle-même.

Draco convainquit ses parents de faire un arrêt au magasin de Quidditch, mais il ne réussit pas à convaincre Hadrien et Hermione de la « génialité » de ce sport durant la demi-heure où il essaya de le leur prouver. Cela amusa beaucoup les adultes sorciers, et Severus en particulier, le maitre des potions n'aimant pas particulièrement le sport joué sur des balais à plusieurs mètres du sol avec des balles folles essayant de tuer les joueurs…

Par opposition, l'arrêt à l'animalerie conquit tout le monde. Hermione tomba en amour pour un petit chaton à la fourrure orange, la tête écrasé et les pattes arquées. Elle supplia ses parents de le lui prendre en promettant qu'elle prendrait soin de lui de toutes les façons possibles et qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise. Au désespoir de cause, elle leur rappela qu'elle serait toute seule à Poudlard et qu'avoir un petit chat pour compagnon la ferait se sentir moins seul. Ses parents se rendirent à cet argument et acceptèrent de le lui prendre.

Lucius, Narcissia et Severus ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être admiratif face à la détermination et l'ingéniosité très serpentarde dont avait fait preuve l'enfant. Ils avaient tout de suite remarqué que les larmes dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle donnait son dernière argument était fictive, après tout, elle aurait deux amis en la présence de Draco et Hadrien, et donc ne serait pas aussi seule qu'elle le prétendait.

Draco tomba en amour pour un chat un peu plus vieux au pelage argenté qui avait un air altier dans la posture qu'il prenait. Ces parents acceptèrent de le lui offrir sans qu'il ne soit obligé de sortir tous les bons arguments qu'il avait lui aussi préparé avant même d'entrer.

De son côté, Hadrien cherchait des yeux la chouette effraie qu'il avait toujours dans ses rêves et qui lui était plus fidèle que n'importe qui. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'un homme entra dans la boutique avec une chouette dans une cage qu'il secouait sans état d'âme. Hadrien reconnu tout de suite la belle chouette blanche comme son amie si courageuse et dévouée. Il attendit dans un coin que l'homme la pose avec les autres et il s'approcha.

-Coucou, ma belle. Tu ne me reconnais pas, mais moi je te connais. Tu veux bien t'occuper de mon courrier et être mon amie ?

Le vendeur le remarqua à cet instant et s'approcha rapidement.

-Vous ne devriez pas prendre cet animal. Elle refuse d'obéir à quiconque, c'est la troisième fois qu'elle m'est rapportée.

-Non, c'est elle que je veux. Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'entendre, Hedwige et moi.

La chouette, qui lui lançait de sales regards, s'immobilisa en entendant le nom qu'il lui donnait et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne que l'oiseau de proie se souvenait elle aussi de lui. Il ouvrit la porte de la cage et elle alla tout de suite se percher sur son épaule. Il ignora totalement le regard stupéfait du vendeur et lui caressa doucement les plumes en lui murmurant.

-Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que je prenne un autre animal pour me tenir compagnie lorsque tu seras partie avec du courrier ?

Elle le regarda avec attention avant de tirer doucement sur ses cheveux, façon à elle de lui dire « oui ». Un « non » se serait traduit par le lobe de l'oreille grignoté. Hadrien repris donc ses recherches mais cette fois vers des animaux à quatre pattes. Il regarda avec attention chaque petite créature dans sa cage, mais pas un ne trouva grâce à ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive face à une chatte allaitant plusieurs chatons déjà grands. Son regard tomba sur une petite tache noire dans un coin. Il la fixa avec attention en fronçant un peu les sourcils avant de tendre la main vers elle avec prudence. Ses doigts frôlèrent une douce fourrure avant que des yeux verts ne s'ouvrent et se pose sur lui. Hadrien n'hésita pas une seconde à attraper le petit animal et le mettre contre lui. Il tomba en amour pour la petite boule de poile noir tâché par endroit d'un peu de blanc ou de roux.

Severus ne dit rien en le voyant revenir avec deux animaux au lieu d'un. Il savait que le garçon n'abuserait pas de ses deux compagnons et prendrait grand sois d'eux. Il l'aida donc à choisir tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour Hedwige et le petit chaton avant d'aller à la caisse.

-Et bien vous ne faites pas dans la facilité, jeune homme, commenta le vendeur. La chatte que vous avez choisie est une grande peureuse qui ne laisse personne l'approcher, elle est beaucoup plus petite que son âge le laisse croire, elle a déjà six mois. Alors, cela vous fait un totale de 45 galions, 58 mornilles et 16 noises.

Hadrien se fichait qu'elle ne laisse personne d'autre l'approcher, du moment qu'elle reste près de lui. Il haussa les épaules et paya ce qu'il devait et alla rejoindre les autres dehors, Severus derrière lui. Pendant qu'il cherchait, Draco et Hermione avaient nommés leurs propres compagnons à quatre pattes. Le chat orange s'appelait donc Pattenrond et le belle argenté Alistair. Il réfléchit donc au nom qu'il pourrait donner à la petite boule de poile qui s'était blottis contre son cou. Le garçon ne voyait pas de nom qui pourrait convenir et il demanda doucement.

-J'ai appelé la chouette Hedwige, mais je ne sais pas comment appeler la petite chatte. Vous avez une idée ?

-Elle est toute noire, non ? Alors pourquoi pas Noiraude ?

-Mais elle a aussi des reflets roux et des taches blanches par endroit…

-Plume ?

-Cookie ? (Parfois, les pubs à la radio ne font pas du bien…)

-Elle n'est pas mangeable, Hermione. Et je ne vais pas écrire avec elle, Draco.

-Que dis-tu de Moony ?

-Elle n'est pas blanche.

Hermione se plongea dans ses pensées et réfléchit en laissant Draco proposer tous les noms qui lui venaient en tête. Elle regarda la petite boule de fourrure blottis dans le cou de son ami lorsqu'elle vit ses petits poile blancs former des étoiles.

-Et pourquoi pas un nom en rapport avec les étoiles ? Quand on la regarde longtemps, on voit des étoiles, justifia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas…

-Oh, Céleste.

Hadrien secoua la tête. Il aurait voulu prendre quelque chose d'original et un peu unique. Il laissa donc les deux autres débattre des noms à lui donner et regarda autour de lui si quelque chose lui venait. Après un moment, il baissa les bras et écouta ses deux amis débattre avec animation sur les noms qui conviendrait le mieux au petit animal.

Ils achetèrent rapidement le matériel de potion puis se dirigèrent vers la boutique vendant des malles. Ils choisirent chacun un modèle avec beaucoup de place, mais aussi des protections anti-vole pour être les seules à pouvoir les ouvrir.

Hermione en prit une bleu avec des attache en argent, Draco une verte avec des attache en argent et demanda à avoir le blason de sa famille dessus et Hadrien une argent avec des attache or.

Il demanda s'il pouvait avoir des silhouettes animé dessus, ce que le vendeur approuva en se frottant mentalement les mains, le prix par animal étant très élevé. Et l'enfant lui en demanda dix : un cerf, une biche, un chien et un loup de couleurs rouge et or, une chouette argent et bronze, un serpent, une chauve-souris, un chat et une panthère vert et argent et pour finir un cactuscat noir. Sur le couvercle, il fit aussi ajouter le blason de la famille Potter.

Pour un prix de 20 galions la silhouette animé et 10 galions la couleur particulière, et 15 galions le blason, Hadrien en eu pour 315 galions en plus des 95 que coutait la malle toute seule.

Enfin, il ne resta plus qu'un arrêt dans le monde magique avant d'aller dans un magasin d'astronomie moldus. Le magasin dont la pancarte à la peinture écaillé indiquait « Ollivander – Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant JC ».

* * *

 ** _Heya! Je suis toujours là!_**

 ** _Alors, en cette fin d'année, beaucoup de chose sont prévue, un déménagement dans le Sud de la France en est la principale occupation en plus des fêtes._**

 ** _Merci à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont laissé un petit quelque chose en bas de mes histoires, bonne fêtes de fin d'année et à l'année prochaine ^o^_**


	7. Chapitre 7

**6 : Une baguette unique pour chacun… ?**

L'intérieur était minuscule et plongée dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Les adultes firent avancer un peu les enfants.

-Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Les trois plus jeunes sursautèrent et leurs compagnons à quatre pattes protestèrent bruyamment contre le traitement. Ils les rassurèrent avec force de caresse.

-Bonjour, répondit en premier Draco avec assurance.

-Vos premières baguettes pour Poudlard, je présume, continua l'homme en sortant de derrière une étagère couverte de boite en carton.

-Évidement, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous ne serions pas là sinon.

-Très juste. Très bien, qui va commencer ?

Draco fit un pas en avant, impatient. Ollivander prit tout plein de mesure qui semblèrent un peu inutile à Hadrien et Hermione qui cachèrent leur rire lorsque le mètre ruban mesura l'écart des narines du blond. Enfin, il se recula un peu et demanda tout en se dirigeant vers les boites.

-De quelle main teniez-vous votre baguette, jeune Malfoy ?

-Je suis droitier.

-Alors, voyons voir…

Le vieil homme revient avec plusieurs boites et sortie un première baquette en disant.

-Bois de chêne et crin de licorne, 21 cm, rigide ?

Draco ne fit que l'effleurer avant qu'il ne la lui enlève.

-Non, pas de chêne. Bois de cèdre et crin de licorne, 19 cm, flexible ?

Draco la prit et fit une vague avec. Une lampe explosa.

-Non, pas de licorne ni de cèdre. Peut-être du châtaignier et une plume de phénix, 15 cm, souple ? Non, pas d'oiseau…

Et ainsi de suite. Draco commençait à s'impatienté, mais Ollivander était de plus en plus contant de chercher la bonne baguette. Après une éternité et une petite montagne de baguette sur le comptoir, le fabriquant s'arrêta et regarda pensivement le garçon devant lui.

-Peut-être que…

Il partit dans le fond de sa boutique sans rien ajouter. Il n'en revient que dix minutes plus tard, un plateau avec sept baguettes proprement alignées. Il prit la première en expliquant.

-Ce sont les premières baguettes que j'ai fabriquées il y a des années de cela. Je n'ai jamais trouvé personne pour les utiliser parce qu'elles sont trop capricieuse quant à leur porteur. Bois de cerisier et écaille de dragon rouge des Indes, 22 cm, souple.

Draco hésita avant de la prendre et faire une vague, de la fumée s'échappa de la pointe et Ollivander poussa un cri de joie.

-Du cerisier ! Voilà qui est très bien, voyons pour le cœur maintenant du dragon est ce qui réagissait le mieux à votre magie... Ah, mais celle-ci devrait très bien vous convenir ! Cerisier noir et écaille de dragon blanc vieux de plusieurs siècles mort de sa belle mort, 24.75 cm, rigide.

Draco prit la baguette et ressentit tout de suite un courant d'air chaud le parcourir alors que des étoiles argentés et verts jaillissait de la pointe.

-Ah voilà. Ce sera vingt galions.

Lucius paya et Draco recula. Hermione fit à son tour un pas en avant. Et le même spectacle recommença. La fillette essaya elle aussi beaucoup de baguette avant qu'Ollivander ne se tourne vers le plateau où il restait six baguettes.

-Mm. Essayons donc celles-ci aussi… Bois de cèdre et crin de licorne noir, 20.5 cm, très souple.

Hermione la prit mais rien ne se passa lorsqu'elle l'agita. Elle la reposa avec déception, mais Ollivander la rassura.

-Elle ne réagit jamais, c'est très décevant pour moi. Mais je pense que les crins de licorne noire refusent de se lier à quelqu'un. La licorne noir est une créature très timide qui ne se laisse presque jamais voire et encore moins approcher. Ce n'est rien, allons, continuons. Le cèdre me semble pourtant être votre bois, essayons si mêlé à autre chose cela fonctionne mieux. Ah, cèdre et plume de phénix gris, 20.67 cm, souple.

Hermione prit la baguette et sentis un courant chaud l'envelopper alors que des étoiles vertes et grise sortaient de la pointe.

-Je me disais bien que vous étiez une jeune fille très intelligente. Le phénix gris est un oiseau qui aime par-dessus tout, la sagesse bien utilisée. Cela vous coutera vingt galions.

Mr Granger grimaça au prix demandé, mais paya tout de même. Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir assez d'argent pour payer l'uniforme de sa fille après ça.

-Et maintenant, à vous jeune homme.

Hadrien s'avança à son tour, mais il regardait les baguettes avec méfiance. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'essayer lui aussi tout le magasin et faire beaucoup de casse, même si la magie réparait rapidement tout. Il laissa le fabriquant le mesurer de tous les côtés et répondit timidement lorsqu'il lui demanda son bras de baguette.

-J'écris avec la main gauche, mais dessine avec la droite…

-Oh, voilà qui est particulier. Préférez-vous écrire ou dessiner ?

-Dessiner…

Hadrien pensa soudain qu'il avait un portrait de l'homme et le sorti de son sac alors qu'Ollivander partait chercher quelques baguettes à lui faire essayer. Il le tendit avec un sourire d'excuse au marchant. Celui-ci resta bouche bée devant le détail de ce qu'il vit en baissant les yeux.

-Voilà quelque chose que je ne voie pas souvent… Merci, jeune homme. Vous avez un don pour l'art, ne le renier jamais et il vous permettra de voir plus loin que beaucoup. Je crois que je sais la baguette qui te correspondrait le plus.

Le vieil homme posa le dessin sur le comptoir, permettant à tous de voir qu'Hadrien avait représenté le fabriquant avec une baguette devant lui, entouré par des fumées de différentes couleurs qui l'entouraient joyeusement.

-C'est très jolie Hadrien, le complimenta Narcissia.

Celui-ci rougie et baissa la tête. Mr Ollivander revient peu après avec une unique baguette blanche. Hadrien le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-C'est une baguette qu'avait réalisé mon grand-père dans ses débuts. Il n'a jamais trouvé quelqu'un à qui elle réagissait et ce n'ai pas faute de l'avoir présenté à beaucoup de monde. Je suis sûr que vos ancêtres la reconnaitraient, Lord Malfoy.

-Je la reconnais moi aussi, Mr Ollivander. Mes ancêtres reviennent souvent dessus lorsque quelqu'un leur demande une histoire. Bois de rose blanc, plume de phénix blanc et crins de licorne noire. C'est bien cela ?

-Exactement, Lord Malfoy. Exactement cela. _Une baguette qui refuse de faire du mal aux autres mais n'hésite pas à se défendre s'il le faut._ C'est ce que me disait mon grand-père en parlant d'elle. Voici donc une baguette de bois de rose blanc nacré, avec plume de phénix blanc et crins de licorne noire pour cœur, 18cm tout juste et très flexible.

Hadrien hésita à la prendre, mais Hermione et Draco lui firent signe d'essayer. Retenant son souffle, le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs tendit une main tremblante. Mais la baguette eue alors une réaction qui stupéfia tout le monde. Elle quitta la main ridée et se colla à celle d'Hadrien en produisant des étoiles vertes et blanches. Hadrien avait une expression émerveillée sur le visage.

-Oui, cette baguette est faite pour vous. Mon grand-père avait fixé son prix à 85 galions, mais mon père l'avait baissé à 50. Je vous la vends pour…

Hadrien secoua la tête et lui donna le prix fixé par le créateur et un peu plus, pour la patience de leur famille et l'amour qu'ils vouaient à leur art. Il déposa cent galions sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la sortie en regardant la baguette blanche dans sa main. Sur son épaule, la petite chatte la regardait elle aussi avec curiosité. Elle miaula doucement, et se mit à ronronner joyeusement.

-Elle est belle, hein ?

-Nous devons aller chercher nos uniformes, ils doivent être fini depuis un moment maintenant, appela Nacissia.

Mr Granger n'était pas très optimiste quant au prix qu'il devrait débourser pour les robes et les chaussures neuves qui les attendaient. La baguette avait couté beaucoup plus cher que ce que leur avait dit Mme McGonagall. Et il ne savait pas si les vêtements couterait moins de dix galions, environs la sommes qui devait rester dans son portemonnaie.

Hadrien remarqua le père de son amie sortir son argent pour le compter et il comprit ce qui le tracassait. L'air de rien, il attendit que l'homme ait quelques pièces en mains avant de trébucher sur les pavés. Il se rattrapa alors au bras de Mr Granger, et fit tomber quelques pièces jaunes avec celle de l'adulte.

-Attention, Hadrien ! Tu n'as rien ?

-Pardon, Mr Granger.

Le plus jeune se baissa et l'aida à rassembler les pièces éparpillé un peu partout autour d'eux. Il en profita pour en rajouter quelques-unes de plus. L'homme ne remarqua pas qu'il était plus riche après avoir tout ramassé qu'avant, à la grande satisfaction du comploteur. Il sourit et s'excusa encore une fois avant de rejoindre les deux autres un peu en avant.

Récupérer les uniformes ne prit pas longtemps, mais rendit Mr Granger confus lorsqu'il trouva plus d'argent que ce qu'il croyait dans son portemonnaie. Il vit le regard que lui lançait discrètement Hadrien, les joues un peu rouge et il comprit ce qu'avait fait le garçon. Il secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Ce garçon a le cœur sur la main, pensa-t-il.

De leur côté, les adultes Malfoy et Severus avaient eux aussi assistés à l'incident, et remarqué le manège d'Hadrien.

-Il semblerait qu'il soit plus Serpentard que je ne le pensais, commenta Severus.

-Il a le sang des Black dans les veines, c'est donc normal qu'il agisse comme un serpent, non ?

-Oui, mais les Black préféraient amasser de l'or, pas le donner aux autres.

Severus sourit à cela.

-Mais ce n'ai pas son or qu'il donne, Lucius. Les gobelins lui ont donné une bourse reliée à leurs propres voutes le temps qu'ils aient réglés les problèmes qu'ils ont découvert ce matin dans les comptes de sa famille. Et le plus beau, c'est qu'ils ne prendront rien dans les voute d'Hadrien après, peu importe combien il doit dépenser.

Lucius en resta bouche bée avant de se mettre à rire.

-Voilà qui est très Serpentard en effet ! Et qui explique pourquoi il se sentait de moins en moins coupable au fil de la journée.

Les Granger guidèrent ensuite tout le monde dans le Londres moldus jusqu'à la boutique spécialisé. Là, les sorciers découvrirent qu'effectivement, les moldus était très en avance sur les sorciers quant à l'observation des étoiles et leur appareils beaucoup plus perfectionné que ceux de leur monde.

Lucius regarda les différents appareils avec attention et chercha l'un des plus faciles à utiliser et des plus précis et efficace. Il finit par en choisir un et rejoignit les enfants qui regardaient des livres spécialisé sur les observations moldus et les théories élaborées au fil des ans.

Hadrien en prit plusieurs, dont un que Hermione adorait, mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de demander après le chat que ces parents avaient acceptés de lui prendre malgré leur réticence.

Avant que chacun ne se sépare, Mme Granger proposa d'aller boire quelque chose ensemble dans un café tout proche, ce que chacun approuva, l'heure du gouter étant presque passé. Hadrien en profita pour sortir les livres et les donner aux adultes à qui il les destinait. Hermione et Draco devraient attendre leurs anniversaires ou les fêtes de fin d'année pour avoir les leurs.

-Quelque chose me dit que vous devez les avoir au plus vite, alors…

Severus découvrit avec plaisir le livre de potion qu'il comptait prendre lorsqu'il aurait eu son salaire, Lucius le livre d'histoire celte et Nacissia celui sur les familiers sorciers. Après qu'ils l'aient tous remercié, que chacun est bu sa boisson en bavardant de tout et de rien, chacun rentra chez lui, Severus prenant Hadrien dans la maison qu'il louait tous les étés sur la côte irlandaise.

Ils parlèrent toute la soirée de ce qu'ils avaient découvert à la banque et de comment ils allaient s'organiser pour y faire face.

Enfin, le lendemain à dix heures, le Maitre des Potions déposa Hadrien à l'orphelinat.

L'été passa très vite, Hadrien Hermione et Draco échangeant beaucoup de courrier avec Hedwige pour échanger sur ce qu'ils lisaient dans leurs livres respectifs ou les bêtises que faisaient leur chat.

Hadrien trouva un nom pour sa chatte dans le livre d'astronomie pour Hermione. Nébuleuse. Le nom ravie l'animal qui ronronna comme un moteur en l'entendant.

Enfin, le premier septembre arriva, et les Granger conduisirent leur fille et Hadrien à la gare de King Cross à Londres.

* * *

 _Yao~_

 _Wouao… 42 Review! C'est la première fois que j'en ai autant! Le plus sur mes autres fiction, c'est juste...8._

 _Je ne peux pas dire combien vos messages mon touchée. C'est la première fois qu'un de mes textes plait à autant de monde et je dois dire, c'est quelque chose de très émouvant, chaleureux (parce que personne ne m'a encore incendié pour avoir sortie Albus Dumbledore comme je l'ai fait ou pour autre chose), reconnaissant (Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il trouvait mon histoire digne d'être une pépite (Merci Shaunii !), qu'elle était original (merci van3xxx, et tous les autres!) et qu'elle sortait des sentier battu (merci à toi lectrice anonyme répondant à Loulou) !_

 _Que de compliment pour seulement 6 Chapitre ! Et encore, je ne remercie pas tout le monde !_

 _Je tiens tout de même à faire une dédicace à Clefto pour son soutien et ses messages depuis que j'ai commencé cette histoire (et un peu avant aussi… je crois ?). C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles et tes avis sur mes histoires. Je t'es répondu plus en détaille par PM._

 _Van3xxx, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te fasse un peu oublier la dure réalité qu'est notre monde hors de notre imagination ! J'espère que tu liras la suite avec le même enthousiasme !_

 _Alors, quelques réaction tout de même… Mais quoi dire et quoi ne pas dire ? J'ai trop peur de ruiner le suspense et l'intrigue pour en dire beaucoup, mais on va essayer (au pire, vous me dites si vous trouver des choses trop évidentes et je changerais mes indices ou dévirait un peu l'intrigue. Pour :_

 _-Le sort d'Albus, certain veulent savoir, d'autre… n'en parle même pas, alors je ne sais pas trop si je vais écrire sur son sort ou si il réapparaîtra dans les future années pour X ou Y raisons._

 _-La rencontre avec Ron : elle vient, un peu de patience, mais je ne sais pas si je vais faire quelque chose de très attendu, ou tout simplement le laisser en personnage secondaire insignifiant et oubliable. Vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _-Ah ! Les Maisons de Poudlard ! Certains ont de bonnes intuitions, d'autres restes à voir. Après, qui à raison, qui à tort… Vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre « 7 : Répartition surprenante… ? » !_

 _Je crois avoir fait le tour… non ? Ah, bah laissez un message avec ce qui m'a échappé (volontairement ou non) et je vous donnerais des nouvelles dans le prochain chapitre. Car les avis sont toujours les bienvenue de tout le monde (sauf les non incendiaires constructifs, mais comme j'en ai encore pas eu, je ne vais pas me plaindre dans le vide)_

 _ByeBouh !_

 _ **Merci à tous et à Bientôt !**_


End file.
